Careful
by Nicbearosaurus
Summary: You can't be too careful anymore, especially when choosing your friends. But to ignore someone who desperately needs someone to trust; well Finn couldn't forgive himself if he did. Part 5 of Blurred series.


**Summary**: You can't be too careful anymore, especially when choosing your friends. But to ignore someone who desperately needs someone to trust; well Finn couldn't forgive himself if he did. Part 5 of Blurred series.

**A/N**: Probably the second to last one-shot in the Blurred series. I pretty much wrote them all the space of three or four days and this one is the longest of them. Also I wrote this one while listening to a Paramore song called "Careful". They've been my favourite band for probably six or seven years.

Also this one I kind of based off the scene in "Hold On to Sixteen" where Blaine's with the punching bag; but it's altered to fit this series of one-shots.

* * *

><p>Finn was totally confused. He was pretty sure Sam was supposed to being staying at Puck's for at least the first week in exchange for the free babysitting of Sarah Puckerman, but just before he'd gone to bed a tired Sam had staggered into his room asking about an air mattress and refusing to explain why he was there.<p>

Plus this morning he'd realized that Kurt had been allowed his boyfriend to sleepover _in his bed_ and Burt hadn't even blinked. Instead he'd been nothing but overly nice to Blaine.

If it had been _him_ he would have gotten eaten alive for even asking. He'd bit down on his lip in front of his parents and ate his breakfast in silence, shooting looks between the three other teenage boys sharing his breakfast table.

That was the other weird part, why was Sam suddenly all buddy-buddy with Blaine? Considering what had gone down in the choir room the day before it seemed like Sam agreed with him that Blaine was a preppy little know-it-all.

However this morning had shown a total change of pace. The dynamic of the previous day had completely changed and Sam was being totally friendly with the other boy. As soon as Sam had seen Blaine that morning he'd hugged him briefly and asked him 'if he was alright'.

If it wasn't so worrying it would have pissed him off, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. Something had to be going on with Blaine and Sam knew what it was.

"Dude," Finn let out when he caught up with Sam in the hallways after the bell to third period. It was the first time he'd actually caught the blond boy alone, "I thought you were staying with Puck."

"I was," Sam said simply, before adding, "but Finn I don't really have time right now. I have to head to class."

"Do you at least want to tell me what the hell's going on?" Finn growled at the other boy. "I mean you just kind of came crashing into my room last night and no one will tell me what's going on."

"It's not my story to tell," Sam spoke with a deep breath, keeping his voice firm. "Look Finn if you want to know what's going on then ask Blaine, but- do me a favour; be nice to him okay? He's not exactly having an easy time right now."

A firm frown found Finn's face and he furrowed his eyebrows before saying slowly, "Okay." He paused for a moment, "Where is he?"

"He's got a spare period," Sam let out with a sigh, "I'd check the locker room. My best bet is he's probably giving the punching bags there a thorough working over."

Well that was new. He had no idea Blaine boxed. Honestly he hadn't pegged him for the type, but then again he'd never thought that Kurt could fix cars like a pro before it had been proven to him in person.

He looked at his friend for a long moment, trying to read the look on his face. There was myriad of emotions flickering over his face, the main of the two being concern and trepidation. He didn't know why Sam was so nervous about him talking to Blaine, but it was weird how quickly Sam had grown protective of Kurt's boyfriend.

"Um okay, I'll go there then," he shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave, but stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

"I'm serious Finn, be nice," Sam's voice was steady, before adding, "He needs friends right now, okay?"

"Okay dude, geez," he pulled his arm out of the other boy's grip and shook his head. He walked down the hall, leaving Sam looking after him worriedly.

He really needed to figure out what was happening around here because to be honest he _did_ like Blaine; as a person anyways. The dude's talent was just annoying and to be honest a little threatening, but he still didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

By the sounds of it something had.

He quickly made his way to the locker room with long strides, before placing his hand tentatively on the door at the sound of muffled thuds. He pushed it inwards and stepped inside, watching as Blaine, dressed in sweatpants and a tank, curls loose and sweaty, pounded on one of the punching bags, not even noticing him.

He watched for a minute, perplexed by the pure anger and hatred shining on the boy's face. His face was dripping with sweat and he furrowed his eyebrows realizing that it wasn't just sweat dripping down the other boy's face.

"Dude," he spoke, finally catching Blaine's attention, "Are you crying?"

Blaine's eyes flickered to him, before he started punching at the bag again. "No," his voice was low with anger and a little breathless, "Really Finn, don't you know what sweat looks like?"

"Sweat doesn't make your eyes red," Finn commented with a shrug, sitting down on one of the benches and still gazing at the angry teen.

"Yeah well there's something in my contacts," Blaine snapped, an arm reaching up to wipe away some of the 'sweat' on his face. "So just shut up about it, alright?"

"Whoa dude, okay," Finn raised his hands defensively, "I didn't mean to make you all upset or whatever."

"Since when have you ever cared about my feelings?" Blaine growled, aiming three more quick punches at the red bag, making it swing wildly. "Look if you're going to be here and stare at me can you at least be useful and hold the bag?"

Finn shrugged and stood, moving over to hold the bag still as Blaine punched it. "I didn't know you boxed."

"Yeah well after all the bullying I went through I took it up," he muttered with two more swift blows. He punched it again, his face screwing up with what looked like pain, "Not" he punched the bag hard, "that," another punch, "it helped," a blow and a pant, "when it" he pounded on the bag, "really mattered."

Blaine took a step back and Finn noticed that the sweat and tears had washed away what had to have been make-up on his face and revealed a bruise. The choking sob that broke from Blaine's throat as he dropped to his knees made it so there was no way he could claim he wasn't crying.

"Dude," Finn's eyes widened at the development, stepping away from the punching bag and sliding down onto his knees in front of Blaine, "are you okay?"

"No Finn, no I'm not," Blaine shook his head, kneeling there with his body trembling with both exhaustion and whatever had upset him.

"Oh," Finn mumbled, his hands reached over tentatively and pulled the Velcro strap on the glove open and gently pulled it off Blaine's hand. He repeated the gesture on the other hand and watched as Blaine started unwrapping his hands, "Anything I can do to help?"

"It's too late," Blaine whispered, letting the fabric that had bound his hands fall to the floor.

"Look man, I'm sorry about- well you know- how I've been kind of an ass to you lately," Finn mumbled in a quiet voice, "It's not that I don't like you, I do. I was just jealous," Blaine's bitter laughing surprised him, "You're like super talented and it threatened me."

"Don't be jealous of me Finn," Blaine muttered under his breath. "You're not, not really- not if-" he shook his head instead of finishing the sentence.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I really am. If I had known you were having such a difficult time I wouldn't have been such an ass," Finn paused for a second and sighed. "I thought you were just cruising through everything and taking over the first thing that really made me happy."

"That wasn't my intention," Blaine whispered in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I know, but I'm an idiot," Finn shrugged his shoulders and hazarded a smile at the other boy. He paused for a moment and moved to his feet before reaching down a hand.

Blaine accepted it and he pulled the other boy up gently, before asking, "You done crying now?"

"Probably not," Blaine muttered with a soft sigh, before sinking carefully onto the bench and placing his head in his hands.

Finn saw his Adam's apple bob with the thick swallow and he frowned again, "So are you going to tell me what's going on now? I know something is- I mean Burt wouldn't just let you sleep over in Kurt's bed without a good reason. I mean seriously, what'd you do to get him to agree to that?"

He regretted the words immediately when he saw Blaine's jaw tremble.

"Dude, what happened?" He paused and when there was nothing but silence he tried a different approach, "How'd you get that bruise?"

"Easy, someone hit me," Blaine muttered softly. He shook his head and the sweaty curls shook a little. The smile that Finn saw next was obviously feigned as he heard the next words that came from the other boy's mouth, "You think you want to know Finn, but you really don't. It doesn't matter though. I'm sure everyone will know soon." Blaine let out another bitter laugh, "You really can't be too careful anymore."

"Dude, just tell me," Finn sank onto the bench next to him, frowning. "I swear- there's no judgement here."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it," Blaine let out in a whisper, his face scrunching again in what looked like pain, "It hurts remembering what it was like to shut down." His breath shook and despite what he'd just said, he continued speaking after a nervous lick of his lips, "and when I say shut down- I really mean shut down."

"I don't understand," Finn cocked his head to the side and frowned harder.

"I hope you never have to," Blaine whispered, before taking in several more shaky breaths. "My body shut down and I- if it hadn't I mean I might have been able to fight back- I'm actually a pretty good boxer." There was a pause and Finn didn't dare speak to interrupt. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around the implications of what Blaine was saying, "as it was- I- I was helpless. There was absolutely nothing I could do and there was absolutely no one to help me."

Finn bit his lip, "Did you like get beat up or something man; because I'll go return the favour? I'll kick their asses-"

"I wasn't beat up," Blaine snapped, before his voice softened, "It was much worse than that."

"Okay then I'm really confused-"

"I was raped," Blaine cut him off in a quiet voice.

Finn's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open for a second, before closing again. There was a long moment of silence before he found his voice. He didn't even know guys could get raped, but then again he assumed that guys were just as capable of saying no. He just hadn't actually thought about it before, "Dude, really?"

"Yes really," Blaine snapped, inching away from him on the bench. "What, you think I'm making it up?"

"No! That's not what I meant," Finn rubbed his head. He was really screwing this up, "I just- it surprised me. I didn't think anyone around here was- you know- capable of that." He paused and the implications of Blaine's words really sunk in for the first time, "Wait a second, someone raped you?"

He jumped to his feet and the punching bags were starting to look a little tempting, although he'd very much rather punch someone's face in, "Who did it?" He was surprised at the malice in his voice, not at all aimed at Blaine but at whoever was responsible for hurting him, "Seriously man I'll kill him for you, just like- say the word."

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, "Doesn't matter. The police arrested him last night." There was a soft pause and the pure agony in Blaine's voice made the anger simmer down, contained for the moment, "Everyone's going to know."

Finn blinked and sat back down, "Dude, do you like, need a hug?"

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, probably taken aback by the question, before he just shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's a good idea right now. I'm too-" an unsteady breath, "Now's not a good time."

"Kay dude-"

"I just thought he was my _friend_," Blaine's voice cut in suddenly.

Finn looked at him in surprise at the outburst, before asking softly, "It's- it's not someone from here, is it?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. He's from Dalton. He's- He was really flirty and everything but it just seemed so _harmless."_

"Whoa, it's that smirk-y meerkat dude isn't it?" Finn broke in, remembering the boy Kurt had been bitching about for the past month. At Blaine's perplexed face he added, "Kurt was complaining about some Sebastian guy who was trying to steal you or something."

"Yeah," Blaine let it out with a whisper, "That's him. He drugged me and then... when I couldn't do anything about it… well…"

"Oh," Finn desperately wanted to reach out and hug him, but Blaine had already told him not to. Somehow he didn't think forcing a hug on him would be a good idea after everything else that had been forced on him. "Dude- I'm- I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," he shrugged softly. He swallowed softly, "I really don't want anyone to know, but they're going to and- and I really- I know I'm not very well liked here Finn and it just- it scares me what they're all going to think."

"Dude you're totally well liked," Finn told him quickly, trying to find some way to comfort him. "Look I'm sure if you just told them they'd be totally supportive and stuff." He waited for a moment and added in a quiet voice, "It might be better if you told them before they find out some other way though, you know?"

"Yeah," the voice was unenthusiastic and Blaine rose to his feet, "I might as well get this over with." He paused for a second, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you at Glee, okay? I'll- I'll be making an announcement."

"Kay dude," Finn mumbled, before standing up carefully, "You sure you don't need a hug?"

"I'm sure," the other boy whispered in an unconvincing voice, but he was gone in an instant, leaving Finn alone and wishing he was still confused.

The rest of the day had Finn feeling tense. His nails were almost constantly digging into his palms and he was positively itching for Glee club to begin; just so Blaine would finally realize that the people there honestly cared about him.

He needed the others to help ease the other boy's insecurities. He desperately needed to fix his mistakes.

"Alright guys before we start," Mr. Schue began as the last of the members of Glee club trickled into the room. "Blaine has asked if he can make an announcement."

"Hey dude," Finn greeted Blaine carefully with a small smile, going to stand by him in what he hoped the other boy saw as support, "You ready for this?

Blaine just shook his head, before his eyes went to Kurt and Sam as he stood at the front of the choir room.

The other two boys slowly came up and took their places next to Blaine. Finn frowned at the look Kurt gave him (obviously Blaine hadn't revealed to Kurt their previous conversation), but refused to go take a seat. He was going to prove that Blaine could count on him from now on, no matter what.

"So um," Blaine began in an oddly shaking voice he'd never heard from him before today, "I thought I should tell you guys before it hits the news- so you're not surprised or anything." He paused for a second, "I'm pretty sure they'll keep my name out of it because I'm a minor or whatever, but it'll probably be pretty obvious."

He watched as Blaine looked at the floor and frowned. The dude looked pretty upset and he had to admit it made him feel uncomfortable. He really wanted to go find that Sebastian kid and give him a stern 'talking to'… with his fists.

Kurt's fingers had crept forward and interlocked with Blaine's, squeezing lightly.

"You can do this," he heard Sam murmur in a quiet voice.

He took a breath himself and added, "They'll support you man, I promise." He ignored the look of surprise from his brother. Kurt was probably wondering how he'd found out, but that was definitely a conversation for later.

He watched as Blaine's eyes ran over the other members sadly, before saying in a quiet voice, "I wish Rachel were here."

"I know," Kurt was comforting softly and Finn found himself a little confused. Why did Blaine want, out of everyone, _his_ girlfriend here?

Blaine's eyes were running over the club again nervously and Finn realized his composure was waning. If Blaine didn't say something soon he could see the boy running out of the room so he prompted softly, "Why do you need Rachel here?"

"Because she's my friend," Blaine had answered without hesitation, before looking a little shocked at his own words. Then his shoulders slumped forward, "I realize that you guys don't particularly like me much- so this would just be easier if I had a friendly face around."

_Oh_ that made sense. How had he not noticed how close of friends Blaine and Rachel had become? Probably because he'd been too busy being an asshole. He grimaced silently at the thought.

"I know we're not necessarily close, but I thought I was your friend," Tina's voice spoke up softly, her lips frowning and her eyes looking hurt.

"I kind of thought I was too," Mike spoke up, his arm wrapping around Tina's waist, looking at Blaine with concern. "That kind of hurts that you don't think of us that way."

Rory looked a little dismayed, before speaking in a questioning voice, "We're not friends?"

"Dude, I thought we were cool?" Puck had spoken up too, his face twisting into a small scowl.

"Yeah man," Artie crossed his arms.

"You know Blaine," Quinn's high voice added after a beat of silence. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I thought we were at the very least friendly."

"Oh," Blaine mumbled and Finn felt himself feeling even more badly. He hadn't realized just how deep the wounds had run, just how deep his insecurities were; how left out he felt in the Glee club. He blinked back the wetness in his eyes, part of that was _his _fault. His actions had made the other boy feel that way; alone, isolated, friendless.

"See man, you've got friendly faces here," Finn prompted softly. He motioned around to the club, "We're your friends man, even if some of us, like me, are idiots and don't always act like it."

Blaine nodded his head nervously, before looking at the other members of the club and speaking softly, "I went for coffee with a friend several days ago," he began in a thick voice and just the sound of it made his stomach twist up painfully.

"Except- I guess- he wasn't really my friend," Blaine added in a soft voice. He paused for a moment, before asking, "Do you guys know what GHB is?"

There was a small chorus of nods and he noticed that everyone else looked slightly horrified but Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Sorry Dude, but I have no idea what that is."

"Finn," Quinn's voice was quiet, "It's a drug- sometimes it's used as a date rape drug, kind of like roofies. It pretty much knocks you out."

"Oh yeah, right," he nodded, the same horror he'd just seen in his friends' faces creeping into his own. Sure he'd already known Blaine had been drugged, but hearing the details made it seem so much more real.

"Why do we need to know what GHB is?" Puck asked after a moment, "Is it because you're on drugs man; 'cause that's totally not cool, man; just say no or whatever." He wasn't sure if Puck was being oblivious like he'd been, or just couldn't face the obvious truth.

"I did and you need to know because he put it in my coffee," Blaine whispered out, his hand looking like it might start cutting off the circulation in Kurt's fingers. "Not enough to completely knock me out, but- but enough that..." he trailed off, apparently unable to finish.

As if on cue Kurt muttered a soft 'ow' and Finn saw the grip loosen slightly.

"Dude…"

"Well, I guess now you know. You really can't be too careful anymore. This- um- not a friend- well I think you get the idea," he mumbled and Finn watched as Quinn and Tina stood first, tentatively stepping towards Blaine. Quinn held her arms out first and Blaine carefully allowed the embrace, squeezing the slight blonde girl tightly.

"I'm really sorry that happened Blaine," he heard her murmur and suddenly Tina was murmuring similar platitudes as she threw her arms around both Quinn and Blaine. "We love you okay, don't ever doubt it again."

He could see the group hug that was coming, and he stood up, remembering what Blaine had told him earlier about hugging and held his arms out to stop the guys from converging and they looked at him with surprise. He noticed that they looked a little appalled at his actions, "Guys, just, take it easy okay? I doubt he wants everyone at him at once, get it?"

They stalled and he waited as each of them in turn gave Blaine a hug and several assurances that they were there for him; that they were indeed his friends. He patiently stood by as they trickled back and Mr. Schue drew Blaine into a short hug, assuring him if he needed anything to just ask.

It was only after that when he allowed himself to step forward. "Can I hug you now," he asked him with a small smile, and when Blaine nodded he hugged him gently. "You have friends here, alright? Ask any of them, I'm an idiot sometimes, so when I'm acting stupid, ignore me or take a leaf out of Quinn, Kurt or Rachel's book and get scary; they're all kind of scary when they want to be."

He smiled a little when he felt Blaine's chuckle, "Kurt and Rachel can both definitely be scary when they choose to be. There was a moment of silence as Blaine spoke, "So, we're friends?"

"Nope," Finn told him in a very serious voice, before tightening his arms around him when he felt Blaine tense, "Dude, you're dating my brother. You're family."

The small smile that spread across the other boy's face made him feel a little bit lighter and he added, "We're here for you man, no matter what…" he took a moment and motioned to himself, "Even this idiot."

* * *

><p>AN: Part 6 will be called **Off the Tracks and Down Again.** The title's from yet another Paramore song called In the Mourning. It's such a sad, sweet song.

Please, please, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
